1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for electric parts comprising a socket body to accommodate a first electric part in a state that the socket body is located on a second electric part and comprising one or more contact terminals located in the socket body to electrically connect the first and second electric parts each other.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, the IC socket, which accommodates the IC package as a “first electrical part” removably, is known as the above-mentioned “socket for electrical parts”.
The conventional IC socket comprises a socket body that is made by resin-based material, located on the interconnection substrate as a “second electrical part” and accommodates an IC package. The socket body comprises a frame member and a unit held by the frame member.
A unit disclosed in the Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2008-53108 is known as the conventional unit of such kind. The unit of the Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2008-53108 comprises a unit body into which contact terminals are inserted and comprises a floating plate, which is used for accommodating the IC package, vertically movably held on the upper part of the unit body via springs.
Such a conventional IC socket has a disadvantage in that a load point at which a bias force of the spring is added (that is, a point at which the repulsive force to the spring occurs) and a supporting point at which the floating plate is supported are not identical to each other when viewed from the upper side. Therefore, there is a possibility that the bias force of the spring will cause a warp of the floating plate if the bending stiffness of the floating plate is low.
If a warp of the floating plate occurs, a seating height and/or a seating plane become unsteady when the IC package is held on the floating plate. And so the capabilities about electrical contact and accommodation of the IC package become worse. Moreover, the warp of the floating plate has a baneful influence on a pushing mechanism (i.e. pusher) for pushing the IC package downward.